Сказка о счастье
by Kit2000
Summary: -Прошу тебя, научи меня играть на скрипке. Только ты сможешь. Пожалуйста!  Аои/Кахоко


Давным-давно, в одной очень далекой стране, жила-была молодая женщина. Жила она небогато, но имела сокровище одно на весь свет—златоглазую красавицу-дочь. Красивая была девочка: светлые с янтарным отливом глазки, красные, словно спелая вишня, волосики, розовые щечки. Но все любили ее не только за красоту. Люди тянулись к малютке за доброту ее сердца, отзывчивость, постоянную веселость и улыбку. Счастлива была мать, что имела такое дитя.

С годами девочка росла. Один дедушка, старик-скрипач, с самого ее младенчества заметил, что она очень восприимчива к музыке. Сам-то он был беден, но решил подарить девочке маленькую скрипку, которая была его лучшим другом в далеком детстве, и обучить ее игре на ней.

Прошло некоторое время и Кахоко, так звали девочку, уже превосходно владела игрой на инструменте. Когда она играла, люди, слышавшие эти звуки, начинали то веселиться, то плакать, чувствуя все эмоции, которые девочка пыталась передать нотами. Своей музыкой она могла утешить скорбь души человека или же наоборот, приподнять настроение и подбодрить. Словом, угодить любому человеческому сердцу.

Любил старик внучку, как он ее называл, и видел в ней прекрасное будущее музыканта. Перед смертью он подарил Кахоко свою скрипку, на которой играл еще его прадед,—знаменитый скрипач страны,-и строго сказал, чтобы она берегла инструмент как зеницу ока, так как он способен растопить самые оледенелые сердца. Тогда Кахоко не поняла важности этих слов, но подарок приняла с большим трепетом.

После этого события прошло лет 10. Девочка выросла и превратилась в скромную красавицу. С годами ее таланты в музыке начали раскрываться с большей силой. Весь город знал ее произведения, написанные девушкой под особое состояние души. Кахоко освоила игру на фортепиано и стала первоклассным пианистом, но, к сожалению, скрипку она в руках не держала с тех самых пор, как умер старый скрипач. Раритетный инструмент вот уже как 10 долгих лет хранился в кожаном футляре на шкафу, никому не нужный.

Наступила весна—прекрасная пора года, когда вся природа прославляет Творца своим зеленым цветением. В такие дни творческие люди не могут найти себе покоя от непрекращающегося потока мыслей и вдохновения. Они пытаются выплеснуть свои эмоции в любимое дело: писатели в написание нового шедевра, художники—в свои красочные картины, танцоры—в новое сочетание музыки и телодвижений, ну, а музыканты—в свою и только свою музыку. Кахоко была не исключением. С детства одаренная тонким музыкальным слухом и чувством ритма, она воспринимала все окружающие ее звуки за мелодию. Будь то шелест деревьев и травы, щебетание птиц, журчание рек и ручейков—все для нее имело свой тон и такт. Она пыталась передать услышанное через черно-белые клавиши пианино, но ничего не получалось.

Расстроенная, девушка вышла на улицу вечером и направилась к реке, где так любила находиться во время душевного смятения.

Когда же она ступила на песчаные владения, то в лучах оранжевого заката красавица заметила брошенную на песок скрипку ослепительного белого цвета. Это сильно удивило музыканта. Имея сострадание ко всему живому и неживому, Кахоко бережно подняла инструмент. Удивительно, но даже смычок лежал рядом. Скрипка, как заметила девушка, была из дорогих. Правду сказать, таких экземпляров ей еще никогда не доводилось видеть. Ее руки соприкоснулись с чем-то знакомым. Глаза пианистки блестели, отражая в себе блики лучей заходившего солнца. В груди вспыхнула необъяснимая радость, такая, какой хочется поведать всему миру.

Левая рука аккуратно, но уверенно взяла скрипку и поднесла ее к подбородку, пальцы опустились на струны; правая же рука уже успела вооружиться длинным смычком и опустить его туда, где его касание могло родить шедевр. Прозвенел ровный звук ноты соль. От непривычки Кахоко замялась. Все было так необычно. Она еще раз попробовала провести смычком по всем четырем струнам по очереди: от соль до ми. Чувство было знакомое и в тоже время чуждое. Неожиданно для себя, девушка стала ставить пальцы на струнах и в это же время водить по этим волшебным тонким нитям смычком. Благодаря отличному музыкальному слуху, Кахоко быстро сориентировалась и выстроила гамму. Ноты звучали ровно и четко. Вспомнился небольшой отрывок произведения, который, будучи еще маленькой девочкой, красавица очень любила играть.

Полилась музыка, неуверенная, но чистая и манящая своей красотой. Кахоко вдруг вспомнилось детство, старый дедушка-скрипач, его уроки. Ей захотелось снова пережить те моменты, счастливые моменты жизни.

Сколько продолжалась ее игра, она не знала, но инструмент нежно отзывался на все ее просьбы. Она опустила скрипку и смычок. Девушка находилась в таких глубоких раздумьях, что не сразу поняла, что рядом с ней кто-то стоял. Звуки хлопков нарушили воцарившуюся тишину. Кахоко резко обернулась и увидела в шагах десяти от себя светловолосого юношу, который мерно аплодировал ей. Он улыбался, причем очень мило улыбался. Одет он был богато, и это нельзя было не заметить.

-У Вас здорово получается, леди,-прекратив овации, сказал он.

-Ой, что Вы, это в первый раз за много лет,-чистосердечно ответила девушка и улыбнулась.

По реакции юноши можно было догадаться, что он не поверил, лишь приподняв бровь.

-Звучит странно. Сыграть столь сложное произведение без долгой практики невозможно.

-Вот и я говорю, что невозможно,-она посмотрела на скрипку.

-Значит, Вы преувеличиваете. Вы сыграли его безо всякой помарки, соблюдая ритм и оттенки,-не сдавался юноша.

-Я его играла лет 10 назад. Вот и все. Просто вспомнила. Мне это произведение очень нравилось когда-то,-девушка положила инструмент обратно на песок.

Юноша подошел ближе. Лицо его было чересчур удивленным.

-Вы играли его, еще будучи ребенком? Кто был Ваш учитель?

-Один дедушка-скрипач. Он учил меня с очень малого возраста. А почему Вас это так беспокоит, сударь?

-Ах! Прошу простить меня. Я забыл представиться,-сделав глубокий поклон, он вымолвил,-меня зовут Аои Кадзи.

-Мое имя Кахоко Хино,-также поклонившись, представилась девушка,-рада нашему знакомству…Подождите! Как Вы сказали Ваше имя?—вдруг встрепенулась молодая особа.

- Аои мое имя, фамилия же Кадзи.

-В-вы принц? Сын нашего короля?—удивлению девушки не было предела.

-Ну, в общем-то, да. А что? Это Вас смущает?—озадаченно захлопал ресницами принц.

-Ваше Высочество! Простите меня за неуважение! Я не узнала Вас!—резко присев в глубоком реверансе, пролепетала в испуге пианистка.

-Не утруждайте себя! Мы сейчас находимся не в официальной обстановке и не обязаны соблюдать все эти скучные формальности. Только мне удалось сбежать из замка, как снова эти разделения в статусе,-сказал молодой наследник и галантно протянул девушке руку,-давайте перейдем на «ты», мы же почти ровесники.

Принц лучезарно улыбнулся.

-Н-наверное…

Девушка выпрямилась, но руку его не приняла. Возникла неудобная пауза, которую первым осмелился нарушить юноша.

-Я не думал, что, играя на моей скрипке, можно добиться такого звучания.

-Это Ваш…в смысле…твой инструмент? Но почему он лежит на влажном песке?

-Я пришел сюда отрепетировать этюды, но у меня слабо получается. Вот я и разозлился и бросил скрипку здесь, думая, что это она во всем виновата,-сказав это, принц присел на песок, недалеко от инструмента. Кахоко тоже опустилась рядом и взяла скрипку в руки.

-Да, нет же. Ты только посмотри, как профессионально она сделана. Она,-девушка нежно провела подушечками пальцев по лакированной поверхности,-прекрасна…настоящее произведение искусства-глаза ее восторженно сияли, и принц это заметил.

-Возьми ее себе,-предложил он.

Девушка замахала руками в знак протеста.

-Что ты! Я не могу, меня не поймет мама, и вообще, я не умею играть на ней. Я пианист.

-Ты живешь с мамой?—навострил ушки голубоглазый наследник престола.

-Да, недалеко отсюда.

-Можно я буду приходить к тебе в гости?—юноша мило улыбнулся, невинно заглянув Кахоко прямо в глаза.

Она окинула улыбающегося принца озадаченным взглядом. Почему-то такого энтузиазма, как он, девушка не испытывала.

-Лучше не надо. Тогда мама меня вообще не поймет, если к нам домой станет приходить мужчина.

-А если она узнает, что я принц? Тогда можно?

-Тогда тем более нельзя,-категорично возразила Хино.

-А когда же тогда мы снова увидимся?—он грустно вздохнул, но тут же просиял и посмотрел на нее с лучезарной улыбкой.—Кахоко, приходи ты тогда ко мне!

-Во дворец? Что ты!

-А что тут такого?

-Прости, принц, я не могу. Мы сегодня совершенно случайно встретились.

-Я не верю в случайности,- очень серьезно произнес юноша,-ведь только сегодня мне удалось сбежать из дворца.

-А тебя искать не будут?—встревожилась красавица.

-Уже ищут,-искренне засмеялся принц Аои.

-Действительно, и чего я спросила?..—Кахоко тоже залилась легким смехом.

-Ну…может, сыграешь еще что-нибудь?—предложил младший Кадзи.

-Ты же сам умеешь. Лучше давай ты, а я послушаю,-и она устроилась поудобнее, обняв свои колени и положив на них голову.

-Хорошо, только не смейся, потому что у меня действительно плохо получается.

-Не важно.

Аои взял свою скрипку и начал играть. Сначала было хорошо, но к середине этюда он начал сбиваться и фальшивить. Когда же юноша закончил, девушка негромко поаплодировала.

-Ну, и как это звучало?

-Неплохо,- улыбаясь, ответила Кахоко.

-А если честно? Я не обижусь, говори.

-Коряво.

-Вот это ближе к истине,-неловко улыбнулся ясноглазый наследник.

-Тебе не нужно так напрягать кисть. Смотри,-она взяла из его рук скрипку и поднесла к подбородку,-когда ты перешел на третью позицию, то ты зажал кисть, отчего звук был неправильным. Попробуй расслабить ее, можешь даже вибрации немного добавить. Вот так, например,-девушка взяла смычок и сыграла отрывок, где принц начал фальшивить.

-Как это у тебя получается?—восторженно вопросил Аои, как только утихла мелодия.

-Я же тебе объясняла…

-Нет, я имею в виду играть без нот.

-А? Когда-то я играла этот этюд.

-Но он же очень сложный, а ты играла его еще ребенком.

-Ну, мне тогда лет 8-9 было.

-НАУЧИ МЕНЯ!—с жаром воскликнул принц, наклонившись к девушке так, что она почувствовала его теплое дыхание на своей коже.

-Э-э-э?

-Прошу тебя, научи меня играть на скрипке. Только ты сможешь. Пожалуйста!-и, взяв ее ручку, он обреченно прижался к ней лбом..

-Принц, что Вы делаете? Я же не учитель. Я давно не играла и ничего не знаю,-залепетала перепуганная Кахоко, глядя на склонившегося перед ней юношу.

-Не важно. Я слышал сегодня твою игру. Будь моим учителем!

-Я..я..не могу!

-Кахоко!—где-то вдали послышался женский голос.

-Это мама,-обернулась девушка,-мне пора бежать. Простите, принц.

-Зови меня Аои. Мы же перешли на «ты». Прошу тебя, Хакохо, научи меня,-он с великим огорчением отпустил нежную руку пианистки.

-Я подумаю. Теперь мне нужно идти. До свиданья, Аои!—и, встав с песка, она поспешно направилась в сторону городка.

-До свиданья!

На следующий день в почтовом ящике мама Кахоко нашла красивый конверт с королевской печатью. Когда мать и дочь прочли содержание письма, обе потеряли дар речи.

-Кахо-тян, а откуда король знает, что ты умеешь играть на скрипке?—удивленно спросила женщина.

-Ума не приложу, мамочка,-не менее удивленно ответила дочь.

На столе лежало письмо следующего содержания.

_«Приветствуем Вас!_

_Мы, Его Величество король Кадзи Нашего славного королевства Сэйсо, имеем Вам сообщить, что единственный сын Наш _Аои_ нуждается в наставнике по владению мастерством игры на скрипке. Поэтому, Мы приглашаем дочь Вашу леди Кахоко на постоянную работу учителем музыки во дворец Наш. К своим обязанностям леди Кахоко может приступить, как только прибудет во дворец._

_Его Величество король Кадзи 15-ый»_

-Что делать будем?—спросила мать, все еще пребывая в состоянии шока.

-А что ты мне можешь посоветовать?—ответила вопросом дочь.

-Не знаю. Может, стоит попробовать? Только, ты же так долго не играла на скрипке. Чему ты сможешь научить принца?

-Я сама не знаю. Но, если откажем королю, это усугубит наше положение,-печально произнесла девушка,-я попробую.

-Попробуй, доченька. Вот тебе мое родительское благословение,-и поцеловав дочь в лобик, женщина ушла на работу.

Уже к полудню Кахоко была во дворце. Красота старинного замка поразила девушку до глубины души. Когда же ее провели в тронный зал, она увидела самого короля и рядом с ним уже знакомого ей принца Аоя. Почтенно склонившись в глубоком реверансе, девушка поприветствовала правителя страны.

-Мы очень рады Вашему визиту, леди Кахоко,-прозвучал ровный, глубокий и уверенный голос короля,-Мы полагаем, Вы согласны на Наши условия?

-С великой честью, Ваше Величество.

-Тогда, с этого дня Вы приняты на работу. Жалование Ваше будет высоким, об оплате не беспокойтесь. Мы верим, что Вы способны обучить нашего сына.

-Я постараюсь приложить все свои усилия, Ваше Величество,- робко ответила девушка.

-Тогда, дворецкий проведет вас обоих в комнату для занятий.

Уже через 5 минут Кахоко и принц Аои стояли в огромной белой зале, на стенах которой гордо висели смычки разных длин и цветов, скрипки самых различных размеров: от маленьких до таких, которые подошли бы очень длиннорукому человеку. Так же в поле зрения были и пюпитры, полки, наполненные папками с нотами, и, конечно же, белый рояль.

-Я рад, что ты согласилась!—радостно сказал принц.

-Я не ожидала, что все примет такой поворот,-устало вздохнула она.

-Разве ты не рада?—почему-то голос наследника вдруг стал печальным.

-Рада, конечно,-губы девушки растянулись в доброй улыбке,-ну, что ж, раз я твой учитель, значит, ты должен выполнять все, что я тебе скажу, идет?

-С великой радостью!—восторженно воскликнул юноша.

Урок прошел великолепно. Домой Хино возвращалась в приподнятом состоянии. Ей очень понравилось быть учителем такого даровитого человека, как принц.

Так прошел год. Благодаря навыкам девушки, принц стал прекрасным скрипачом. О нем узнала вся страна и близлежащие государства как о талантливом музыканте. Многие люди съезжались на его концерты.

Кахоко же с мамой купили большой дом на берегу той самой реки, где девушка впервые встретила принца, и завели двух кошек и трех собак.

Все были счастливы, только девушка понимала, что вскоре ей придется расстаться с милым ее сердцу учеником, так как она научила его уже всему, что умела сама. Это сильно печалило ее молодое сердце. За этот год она сильно привязалась к этому жизнерадостному, вечно улыбающемуся королевскому наследнику, и мысль об их разлуке становилась для нее невыносимой.

Но деваться было некуда. Она решила сказать ему это сейчас, так как дальше будет еще больнее.

- Аои, я хотела бы тебе кое-что сказать,-неуверенно начала девушка.

-Конечно! Я тебя слушаю. Кстати, ты видела мое последнее выступление? Людям так понравилась моя игра. И это все благодаря тебе, Кахоко. Без твоей помощи я до сих пор был бы неучем и винил бы во всех своих неудачах скрипку. Я тебе так благодарен,-он говорил это с таким воодушевлением и радостью, что красавица невольно улыбнулась, но, вспомнив о причине сегодняшнего визита, лицо ее погрустнело, и она промолвила:

-Именно об этом я и хотела с тобой поговорить. Понимаешь, ты уже всему научился. Тебе больше моя помощь ни к чему. Мне кажется, что нам пора расстаться. Ты очень талантлив и трудолюбив, теперь у тебя свой творческий путь, а у меня—свой. Так что, я могу пожелать тебе лишь удачи и новых начинаний, Аои.

-Ты уходишь?— не веря в услышанное, вопросил принц.

-Да, я сделала свою работу, и очень довольна результатом.

-Но…без тебя я ничего не смогу,-сокрушенным голосом продолжил он.- Ведь я играл только для тебя. Когда на берегу я услышал, как ты играешь, я почувствовал, как что-то во мне встрепенулось. Мне вдруг захотелось играть так же искренне и безупречно, как и ты. Мне захотелось играть для кого-то. А спустя этот короткий, но такой насыщенный, но поистине счастливый год, я вдруг понял, что…

На этом отрывке предложения принц замялся. Его щеки окрасил легкий румянец. Глубоко вдохнув и встав перед своим учителем на одно колено, юноша на выдохе произнес:

-Мне кажется, что я люблю тебя.

-? О_О''' ?

От неожиданных слов Кахоко звучно ахнула и прикрыла ладонью рот.  
>-Я хочу жениться на тебе!<p>

-Аои, что ты такое говоришь? Я же обычная городская девушка, а ты принц! Наследник престола!. Посмотри, сколько принцесс вокруг. Зачем я тебе? То, что ты чувствуешь, определенно не любовь. Это один из видов…дружбы. Да, точно, именно дружбы.

Но Аои отрицательно покачал головой в ответ на ее доводы.

-Ты ошибаешься. Мне нравится быть с тобой, разговаривать, играть дуэтом. Скажи, чувствуешь ли ты тоже самое, когда мы вместе?

-Ваше Высочество, я не могу ответить Вам взаимностью. Простите, но мне нужно идти. Прощайте и будьте счастливы. Сегодня был наш последний урок.

С этими словами она вышла из залы, где в течение целого года учила юношу игре на скрипке. Покидая стены дворца, Кахоко чувствовала, как разрывается ее сердце. Словно частицу себя она потеряла сегодня… Ей было очень горько расставаться с тем, кто стал для нее лучиком солнца, тепло и радость которого были для нее незаменимыми.

Прошла неделя, с тех пор как Кахоко ушла с поста королевского учителя музыки. Будни потянулись своей скучной чередой. Девушка вновь взялась за сочинение музыкальных произведений. Только выходили они у нее грустные и печальные, что те, кто слушал их, начинали горько плакать.

Одним прекрасным весенним утром, мама Кахоко принесла письмо с королевской печатью. На красивом белоснежном листе бумаги золотыми буквами, было написано:

«_Приглашение на свадьбу принца __**Аоя Кадзи 16-ого**__ и _, которая состоится 20 мая во дворце Сэйсо_».

Внизу мелким шрифтом было написано:

«_С 15 по 19 мая объявляется конкурс скрипачей. Участниками могут являться только девушки от 18 до 20 лет знатного и незнатного рода. Участницы должны будут сыграть одно единственное музыкальное произведение. Победительницу будет выбирать сам Его Величество король. Счастливица станет невестой принца Аоя, и 20-го мая состоится их свадьба. Всех желающих участвовать в конкурсе просим придти и зарегистрироваться во дворец_».

-Это еще что такое?—не поняла мама.

-Странный какой-то конкурс…Представь, если в конкурсе победит девушка, которая не любит принца. Ему придется жениться на ней и прожить всю жизнь,-задумчиво сказала Кахоко, не вслушиваясь в вопрос матери.

-Он смельчак,-заявила мама,-голова горяча. Наверное, принц рассчитывает на то, что придет та, которая его любит и завоюет первое место.

-Это смешно,-отмахнулась девушка, повернувшись, чтобы уйти.

-Не вижу ничего смешного,-серьезно ответила женщина.- Смотри, он готов пожертвовать своим счастьем ради той, для которой и объявил этот нелепый конкурс,-откровенно парировала мама.—Он хочет, чтобы девушка, которую он искренне любит, выиграла конкурс и получила признание народа, чтобы она не стыдилась своего простого происхождения и смогла идти рука об руку с королевским наследником на равных.

-А может, ему просто жениться побыстрее хочется,-с ноткой раздражения откликнулась Кахоко у самой двери.

-Иди. Ты обязана занять первое место!

-Чего это вдруг? И что ты на меня так смотришь, мама?

-Я уже давно заметила, что он тебе небезразличен. Так что я благословляю тебя. Вот, Кахо-тян, тебе мое родительское напутствие: иди и завоюй свое счастье,-говоря это, мать достала старый футляр со шкафа и передала его дочери.

-Мама!—из последних сил пыталась противостоять упрямая красавица.

-Ты слышала свои последние произведения? В каждой ноте только и слышно: «Принц, ты мне нужен! Я так по тебе скучаю!». Так вот теперь иди и потом не вини меня в том, что я тебя не пускала.

Девушка несколько секунд стояла молча, но потом ее лицо просияло, и она с радостью воскликнула:

-Благодарю тебя, мамочка!

Дни конкурса тянулись долго. Музыка звучала самая различная: и радостная, и грустная, и торжественная, народная, этническая и даже готическая.

Настала очередь Кахоко исполнить свое послание. Она грациозно и воодушевленно вышла на середину залы, держа в руках ту самую скрипку, которую дедушка-скрипач подарил ей перед своей смертью. Ни проронив ни слова, девушка плавно взмахнула наканифоленным смычком и уверенно опустила его на струны. Мелодию, которую она играла, Кахоко сочинила сама в эту же ночь. Ее нельзя было назвать грустной, нельзя было назвать и радостной. Эта мелодия имела свой неповторимый, но в тоже время застенчивый шарм, будто ноты пытались озвучить то, о чем не смели сказать уста. Все присутствующие в зале затаили дыхание. Инструмент в руках юной скрипачки о чем-то проникновенно повествовал тоненьким голоском, будто шептал кому-то самые сокровенные и чувственные слова любви. Прозвучал последний аккорд, который, как бы, подытожил все сказанное ранее вопросом: «поймешь ли ты мое признание?»

В глазах короля показались слезы, которые он смахнул белоснежным платком. Все стояли молча. В зале воцарилась полная тишина.

Кахоко стояла, словно во сне. Она вложила всю себя в эту мелодию, и теперь девушке требовалось время для того, чтобы прийти в себя.

Внезапно, послышался звук скрипки. Красивая медленная мелодия разлилась по зале. Люди начали удивленно оглядываться. Кахоко слишком хорошо знала, чьей именно скрипке принадлежал этот звук. Красавица посмотрела наверх. Аои стоял на балконе второго этажа и, прислонившись спиной к стене, играл на своем белоснежном инструменте. Он смотрел на свою бывшую учительницу нежным и трепетным взглядом. Сделав паузу, юноша протянул ей руку. На его губах заиграла счастливая улыбка, когда девушка, приняв его предложение, поднесла свой старинный подарок к подбородку и начала играть мелодию, которую только что играл Аои. Через несколько вступлений, звуки скрипки юноши тоже начали свое повествование. Двое молодых и талантливых людей растворились в мире музыки, который они создали. Голоса инструментов переливались, будто вода в серебристом ручейке. Люди слушали этот дуэт, не скрывая своего восхищения.

Когда же музыка утихла, король встал с трона и провозгласил леди Кахоко победительницей конкурса. Люди возликовали. Все понимали, что этот дуэт станет прекрасным союзом двух любящих сердец.

Как и было указано в письме, 20-ого мая состоялось венчание в главном соборе столицы, после которого сыграли роскошную свадьбу. Аои и Кахоко жили счастливо после этого. Принц стал прекрасным и мудрым королем, Кахоко же—всеми горячо любимой доброй королевой, которая сделал много для развития музыкальной культуры королевства. Король Кадзи 15-ый ушел на покой, в ожидании своего первого внука или внучки. Ну, а пока он открыл академию музыки, которая стала известной всему миру как академия Сэйсо. Мама Кахоко стала жить во дворце, приняв на себя пост советника по благоустройству страны.

Старинная же и белая скрипки хранились на бархатной подушке в хрустальной, отделанной золотыми барельефами, шкатулке, усыпанные нежно-голубыми лепестками роз. Своим видом они напоминали жениха и невесту. Глядя на них, люди благодарили Бога, благословившего эту красивую, чистую любовь двух выдающихся людей, которым и принадлежали эти великолепные струнные музыкальные инструменты.

Счастливый конец.


End file.
